Rare Value
by black angel 2011
Summary: A series of ten one-shots depicting rare pairings with Ash, each of them in different situations and to hopefully provide some warm Christmas joy. Female Characters that will be featured are Hilda, Rosa, Salvia and many more.


**A Royal Surprise.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _A surprise for Ash, from a secret admirer, it is Christmas time and by revisiting a small town he is able to discover who gave him the gift._

 _ **Rare pairing: Bootlegpearlshipping.**_

 _ **Ash:**_ _19_

 _ **Salvia:**_ _18_

* * *

Sitting in the Pokemon Centre, it was busy with people walking around enjoying the festive season, Ash had his gaze fixed on a small, yet surprising gift in front of him, he didn't know who gave it to him. Not sure what to think Ash picked up the small present, turned to his starter pokemon almost confused at the wrapping, "hey buddy, who gave this to me?" Ash enquired cautiously.

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders almost as confused as the young man, quickly placing the present in his pocket Ash walked out of the medical facility. The air was cold and the buildings decorated with the major holiday still around the corner.

Walking through the town, the busy streets abuzz by the songs of Christmas, the sounds of deals being made and children asking for the pokemon they wanted for a Christmas present.

Ash reminisced at his childhood, about asking his mother for a pokemon, basically everything he set his eyes on, "I remember so much when I was a little kid, going to the major city was a rarity, but when we made it….." Ash chuckled, now with a sense of being older and wiser, he watched large presents being bought, seeing the people struggling to carry the.

Ash placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small present, "but bigger isn't always better," the young man whispered to himself.

The snow started falling, a blue haired woman, dressed in a white gown was standing at the balcony of her room, looking out in hope that the person she admired the most had received her gift, "Lady Salvia, you will get pneumonia if you stay out there too long," a female servant reminded the princess.

Salvia ignored the calls and sighed, "did he get my gift?"

"We think so; we did as you ordered Lady Salvia."

Salvia placed her hand over her heart, relieved that he had been given her small gift, "good, I really miss him," Salvia confessed softly, her face starting to redden and her heart racing, staring up at the sky, she started to think about the man whom she had feelings for, "I really want to see him again."

Salvia slowly walked back into her room, sliding her hand across the door that led to the balcony, looking back, calm and yet feeling a little uneasy about her unrequited love for Ash, she closed the door as the snow started to drift into her room.

the maid watched the crown princess approaching the bed, sitting with her hands on her lap, "maybe you should head out to see him," the maid advised the bluenette.

Salvia fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, groaning deeply, she raised her hand in the air and smiled, "but what if he isn't in town?" she questioned gingerly, listening to the obvious carols outside her own palace, "is he listening to the same songs as I am?" Salvia tenderly asked herself, with her thoughts drifting onwards to Ash yet again.

Meanwhile Ash was walking around the town, the snow started to get heavier but the Christmas Carols continued as loudly as they started, the lights of the town went out one by one, the colourful lights that were initially switched off, flickered on revealing even more colour, "wow Pikachu, Christmas is almost here, better get something for my friends, before it's too late," Ash reminded his first pokemon

with the hours passing, Ash emerged from yet another shop, holding a small present for one of his friends, "they aren't anything major, but I did manage to get something for all my friends," Ash told his partner pokemon, he stared at the bags with great pride and noticed the item being held by the small yellow pokemon, "oh right, I better get something for that person as well, but I have no idea who it is or what they want," Ash grumbled, scratching his head with uncertainty.

After entering the Pokemon Centre and placing the gifts for his friends in his room, the young man left the room yet again, with Pikachu on his left shoulder and the mystery present in hand. Ash slowly undid the sticky tape and unfolded the wrapping paper.

A slip of paper, slid out of the wrapping, waving from side to side as it fell to the ground, Pikachu caught the sheet and called to his friend, "a piece of paper?" Ash tilted his head, bewildered by what had fallen out of the gift, "well maybe we will find out who sent it to me," Ash politely grabbed the paper.

Before revealing what was in the sheet, Ash finished unwrapping the present to reveal a blue watch like device, "a poketch," Ash whispered, his surprise being very apparent. He opened the container and pulled out the device, sliding it on his right wrist, Ash raised his hand and stared at it for a short while, "this is so cool Pikachu," Ash announced with great joy.

Pikachu pointed to the sheet of paper, as if to remind Ash that he needed to see who sent the Poketch to him.

Ash chuckled and lowered his arm, he turned his attention to the paper and unfolded his, on the sheet was a letter, but the sender didn't reveal much, "a secret admirer?" A hint of confusion emanated from Ash's voice, he scanned the letter and noticed another section to the note, "well the person that sent this to me, is certainly a girl," Ash's uncertainty continued to show.

Ash folded the sheet of paper and started exiting the Pokemon Centre, "well buddy, I think I better find out who gave me this awesome poketch," Ash rushed out of the building with great excitement. Walking through the streets, the snow falling heavily, the snow started piled up in the properties of the citizens of Arrowroot Town.

Ash stopped infront of the gates of a large building, it stretched out through the snow and the roof was covered with snow. Ash was quick to press the button, waiting for a response from within the palace, "this is Ash Ketchum, I am here to…" Ash started but was quick to realise that he failed to buy a gift for his secret admirer.

"Lady Salvia, someone by the name of Ash is at the front gates," one of the guards announced quietly.

Salvia shot up and rushed to the door, "let him in!" She ordered the guards in a hurry. She quickly rushed through the hallway and towards the stairwell, not daring to slow down, 'I cannot believe I get to see him again,' she excitedly told herself, barely able to contain her happiness.

The lobby was decorated with tinsel and a massive Christmas tree, Ash opened the door, and looked around in amazement, "wow, I remember when I was here last…" Ash stated, he looked up at the stairwell seeing a young woman descending down the steps gracefully, "it was you that gave me this poketch." Signalling at the device that was strapped to his right wrist, "thank you,"

Salvia started blushing at the comment, she finally made to the bottom of the stairs, greeting Ash with her gentle smile, "Merry Christmas Ash," Salvia wished the experienced trainer blissfully.

"Sorry, I couldn't get you anything in return," Ash apologised contritely.

"No that's fine Sir Ash, I didn't really want anything in return anyway, I got that for you, because…." Salvia started to hesitate, her face started turning red, she started fiddling with her fingers, trying to gather the courage she had seemingly lost mere moments ago.

"What is it?" Ash asked the princess, "because?" He continued to press the topic.

"Because I really like you Ash," Salvia replied without thinking. It took some time before she had realised what she had said, she turned away to hide her embarrassment, "sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she immediately apologised to Ash.

Salvia turned to the stairs and started walking back to her room, "wait," Ash called to the young royal, "I didn't get you anything in return, so how about….ah um…on New Year's Eve I make it up to you," Ash hesitated, he peered down at his partner pokemon and scratched his head. Salvia had stopped on the first step and was ready to take her next step up, "you and I go on a date that night?" Ash requested timidly.

Salvia's hand started shaking, happy that she was being asked out for the first time, "are you sure Sir Ash?"

Ash nodded with the princess watching from the steps, overjoyed by the silent reply, Salvia rushed Ash with her arms outstretched, she embraced him upon reaching the older teen, squeezing him as tightly as possible, Ash struggled to breathe with the hug getting tighter, "Salvia… I…. c-cannot breathe," Ash complained while gasping for air.

"Sorry Sir Ash, I was really excited," Salvia released her hug and stepped back with an embarrassed smile.

Ash looked back to see the snow storm building, "well it seems like I will be staying the night," Ash laughed at the situation. Salvia and leaned in and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash froze in shock, his Pikachu started to laugh at his trainer. He watched Salvia walking back to her room, "Merry Christmas Salvia," Ash wished the princess with a blush running across his face.

* * *

 **This is a welcome to a series of Christmas one-shots called Rare Value, only involving rare pairings of Ash and upwards to 10 female characters. On a Side note, I will be continuing with Fracture and Shattered Empires in the new Year, with the latter's newest chapter being half done.**

 **The next female Character to be paired with Ash, is Rosa.**


End file.
